Your Eyes
by Ryn-s
Summary: "Bagiku matamu jauh lebih indah dari pada miliku." / "Ini dimana, Kurosaki? Apakah listrik sedang padam? Mengapa gelap sekali? Aku tidak dapat melihat apapun!" / "To-Toushiro?" / "Aku mohon, sebentar saja. Biarkan aku seperti ini, Kuchiki." / "Ah, sekarang aku bahkan merasa dingin disaat musim panas." - Uhm RnR? :)


"Haiz! Kau terjatuh lagi, dasar bodoh!" omel Rukia pada seseorang yang tersungkur di sebelahnya.

Orang itu berdecak. "Kau! Cepat bantu aku bangun, Kuchiki!" titahnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Rukia mendesah sebal. Namun, tetap dia meraih tangan kecil itu.

Bruuk_

"Akh!" Rukia mengerang kesakitan, seseorang di sebelahnya tertawa puas. "Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hitsugaya-_san_!" omel Rukia lagi. Dirinya ditarik paksa Hitsugaya –seseorang itu- untuk ikut jatuh bersama.

"Kau berisik!" ucap Hitsugaya seraya berdiri. "Cepat bangun, kita pulang." Rukia berdiri sambil membersihkan roknya dari rumput taman. Tapi, dilihatnya Hitsugaya mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Huh?" Rukia mengeryit bingung.

"Agar kau tidak terjatuh lagi. Ayo!" ucap Hitsugaya sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

"Yak! Yang terjatuh tadi itu kau! Bukan aku!"

.

* * *

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Your Eyes by me

**Warning: **AU, **OOC! **(_ah ini sudah di bold + pakai 2 tanda seru yaa_), typos.. and many more~

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**.. Your Eyes..**

**.**

.. -_- ..

.

.

.

Hitsugaya menutup halus pintu rumahnya. Pandangannya kabur sejak di taman tadi. Dia mencoba tenang dan tetap berusaha merasakan langkahnya yang sangat pelan. Namun, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk dirinya menabrak meja ruang tamu rumahnya. Akhirnya, Hitsugaya meraba tembok di sebelah kanannya untuk mencapai kamar.

"Ugh!" Hitsugaya mengeluh. Pandangannya masih buram, sekarang ditambah lagi dengan sakit kepala yang membuatnya mual. Hitsugaya beralih ke kamar mandi dan segera meraih wastafel."Uhk!" Hanya air yang keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Karena, memang dari siang tadi Hitsugaya belum memakan apapun.

Tes_

Tes_

Seakan itu semua belum cukup, kini Hitsugaya merasakan philltrumnya basah. Tangannya meraba, tidak perlu melihat dengan jelas untuk tahu apa yang telah keluar dari hidungnya. Darah.

Hitsugaya memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin wastafel. Dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Hitsugaya tersenyum miris dalam hati. "Bahkan aku tidak bisa memandang diriku sendiri dengan jelas." Sekarang dia hanya tinggal menunggu.

Menunggu semua yang terlihat kabur itu menjadi benar-benar gelap.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Toushiro!" samar Hitsugaya mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Buru-buru dia membasuh hidungnya untuk membersihkan darah yang keluar dari sana. "Toushiro! Kau ada di rumah, tidak?" panggil suara itu lagi. Hitsugaya tahu suara itu milik siapa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Pandangannya masih buram dan kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Namun, dia cukup kuat untuk menahannya.

"A-ah! Di situ kau rupanya." Orang itu tersenyum senang begitu melihat Hitsugaya tak jauh darinya. Dia bergegas menghampiri. Namun, senyuman itu lenyap ketika menyadari ada bercak darah yang tersisa di dekat mulut Hitsugaya. "Toushiro, apakah ada yang sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kurosaki." Jawab Hitsugaya pelan. Namun, Ichigo –pemilik suara itu- cukup tahu bahwa orang yang di hadapannya ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Ichigo mendesah. "Baiklah, biarku antar kau ke kamar." Ucapnya tak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut. Karena, jawabannya akan terus sama. Baik-baik saja. Ku beri tahu satu hal. Hitsugaya adalah seseorang yang keras kepala.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Ichigo setelah mereka sampai kamar. Hitsugaya duduk di atas ranjang dengan punggung bersandar _head bed_.

"Tidak ada." Ichigo diam. Dirinya hanya memperhatikan Hitsugaya. Ichigo menyadari sejak tadi pandangan Hitsugaya tidak fokus.

"Kita ke Rumah Sakit." Ucap Ichigo seraya berdiri.

Hitsugaya beralih, mencoba manatap Ichigo. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, huh?"

"Kita ke Rumah Sakit! Aku tahu pandanganmu kembali mengabur. Dan, biar ku tebak. Tadi kau mimisan." Ucap Ichigo yang membuat Hitsugaya terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa membohongi calon dokter." Katanya. "Lalu, jika kita ke Rumah Sakit apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya tanpa memandang Ichigo. "Semua akan sama saja, Kurosaki. Mereka hanya akan menyuruhku melakukan operasi itu. Tidak ada yang lain."

"Maka jika hanya itu. Lakukan, Toushiro!" ucap Ichigo kembali mencoba membujuk sahabatnya.

Hitsugaya mendesis. "Haiz! Kalian itu sama saja! Buat apa aku melakukan itu jika kemungkinan aku mati di kamar operasi lebih besar dari keberhasilannya? Tanpa melakukan operasi pun aku tetap akan mati, eh?"

"Toushiro."

Hitsugaya merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring. Ichigo masih diam berdiri di samping ranjangnya. "Sudahlah aku ingin tidur. Kau, jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting. Tidak perlu datang kesini!" ucap Hitsugaya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Aku tadi ke sini untuk menanyakan, kau sudah makan atau belum? Kau ingin makan apa? Akan ku belikan."

"Aku tidak lapar dan aku ingin tidur." Ucap Hitsugaya dengan mata terpejam.

Ichigo mendesah. "Baiklah, aku pulang. Nanti akan ku bawakan makan malam untukmu." Katanya. "Jika merasa pusing, cepat kau minum obatnya, Toushiro." Setelah itu terdengar suara pintu kamar Hitsugaya ditutup.

"Ugh!" Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya erat, tangannya mencengkram selimut yang dia pakai. Mencoba menahan sakit di kepalanya yang bertambah sejak tadi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" omel Rukia sambil memukul lengan Hitsugaya pelan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu rumah Hitsugaya. Karena Hitsugaya sedang malas keluar rumah bahkan sekedar ke taman yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari rumahnya.

Hitsugaya meringis pelan. "Kau ini kasar sekali!" gerutu Hitsugaya. Rukia memang rutin mengunjungi Hitsugaya sekedar untuk mengobrol atau jalan-jalan. Dirinya baru satu bulan berada di kota ini dan satu-satunya tetangga baik hati yang ingin menemaninya hanyalah Hitsugaya. Bahkan Rukia belum mengenal tetangga yang lain, selain Hitsugaya.

Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang lain yang tinggal di sini selain Hitsugaya sendiri. "Kau disini sendirian?" tanya Rukia akhirnya. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"A-ah, sepertinya sama denganku." Ucap Rukia pelan.

"Huh?" Hitsugaya bingung, dia tahu kalau Rukia itu juga tinggal bersama ayah dan ibunya.

Rukia mengangguk kemudian mendesah. "Aku memang tinggal bersama mereka saat malam hari. Tapi, aku jamin kau tidak akan menemukannya pada pagi, siang dan sore harinya."

Hitsugaya tekekeh pelan "Oh, itukah alasan mengapa kau selalu ingin bertemu dengan ku?" goda Hitsugaya, Rukia hanya melotot kesal.

Cklek_

"Toushiro?" kedua pasang mata itu beralih pada sosok yang baru saja ikut bergabung, Ichigo. Sesaat ketiganya terdiam, menatap satu sama lain. "Ah! Sepertinya aku sedikit mengganggu." Ucapnya melepas keheningan. Ichigo baru saja ingin meraih kembali handel pintu. Namun, sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"Tidak." Suara itu, suara yang sangat Ichigo kenal. "Kau tidak menganggu. Aku pun harus segera pulang." Rukia beralih menatap Hitsugaya di sebelahnya. "Ayah berjanji akan mengajaku dan ibu makan malam di luar malam ini. Aku harus segera bersiap." Ucapnya. "Aku pulang dulu, Toushiro." Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Saat melewati Ichigo yang berada di dekat pintu, Rukia sedikit melirik kearah Ichigo yang sudah berjalan menghampiri Hitsugaya di sofa. _"Kau tidak mengingat ku?" _

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tadi itu-"

"Kuchiki Rukia." Potong Hitsugaya, Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Kau suka padanya?" tanya Ichigo yang membuat Hitsugaya menoleh cepat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Ichigo hanya menggidikan bahu acuh. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku suka padanya atau tidak. Lagi pula aku baru mengenalnya selama satu bulan."

Ichigo mengeryit. "Apa maksudmu, Rukia itu adalah tetangga baru kita yang sering kau ceritakan?"

Hitsugaya menjitak kepala Ichigo kasar "Yah! Dasar bodoh! Kau baru menyadarinya, huh?" Ichigo hanya meringis, mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Masih meringis, Ichigo mencoba menanyakan keadaan Hitsugaya. "Bagaimana matamu?"

Hitsugaya menggidikan bahu. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku kembali melihat dengan jelas saat aku bangun tidur tadi pagi."

"Syukurlah." Ichigo tersenyum lega.

Hitsugaya beralih menatap Ichigo yang masih tersenyum. "Kau! Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyanya. Jujur saja, dirinya sedikit risih atas perhatian Ichigo padanya. Tapi, bukan berarti Hitsugaya tidak suka. Dia malah sangat berterima kasih atas apa yang Ichigo selalu berikan padanya.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja."

Hitsugaya mendesah lelah. "Sudah ku bilang, jika tidak ada hal penting. Tidak perlu datang ke sini!" ucapnya.

Ichigo menatap gemas orang di sebelahnya. "Itu penting untukku, Toushiro!"

"Tapi, tidak penting untukku!"

Ichigo bangkit. "Iya, iya sudah. Aku akan pulang. Nanti akan ku bawakan makan malam untukmu. Dan, jangan lupa minum obatnyaaa! Ya-Yah! Toushiro! Haiz, anak itu!" Ichigo mengomel sendiri melihat Hitsugaya berjalan meninggalkannya ke kamar selagi dirinya mengoceh. "Baiklah. Aku pulang, Toushiro!" ucap Ichigo agak keras, kemudian berjalan keluar rumah Hitsugaya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Langkah Ichigo terhenti saat dirinya mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Ichigo segera berbalik dan caramelnya sedikit membulat ketika tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. "Ru-Rukia?"

Gadis itu yang tadinya berdiri dekat pagar rumah Hitsugaya, segera menghampiri Ichigo dengan senyum senang. "Ah! Kau tidak melupakanku rupanya." Ucapnya riang, Ichigo hanya diam menatap Rukia. "Bisakah kita ke taman?" ajak Rukia.

.

"Kau tidak bertanya, mengapa aku ada disini?" ucap Rukia membuka pembicaraan. Kini keduanya sedang duduk di bangku taman, tempat biasa dimana Rukia dan Hitsugaya menghabiskan sore hari.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha untuk tidak menatap Rukia. Dirinya menggeleng. "Toushiro sudah bercerita banyak tentang dirimu." Jawabnya.

Rukia tesenyum ambigu. "A-ah, iya. Sepertinya kalian berdua cukup dekat?" tanya Rukia lagi. Keadaan ini membuat dirinya canggung. Ichigo seakan begitu malas bertemu dengannya…lagi.

Ichigo hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk. Masih menatap pohon-pohon kecil di sekitar taman, seakan pohon itu lebih cantik dari Rukia yang di sebelahnya.

"Kau tinggal di mana? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama disini." Rukia berusaha lagi. Terakhir kali bertemu. 7 tahun lalu. Ichigo bergitu ramah dan baik padanya. Sampai akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa pamit. Mungkinkah itu yang membuat Ichigo seperti ini padanya sekarang. Rukia bahkan tidak menyangka akan bertemu Ichigo lagi di sini. Dirinya senang dan juga sedih.

Kini Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepatu yang dia pakai. "Aku tinggal 2 blok dari sini." Dan untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo menatap Rukia saat bicara. Rukia sedikit tersentak, bahkan caramel itu juga sudah berbeda. "Jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan, aku ingin pulang." Katanya. "Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam yang akan ku bawa untuk Toushiro. Dan, bukankah kau juga ada janji dengan orang tuamu?"

Ichigo bangkit dan seraya pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendirian. Rukia tersenyum pahit. "Ah, sekarang aku bahkan merasa dingin disaat musim panas." Gumamnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ichigo segera berlari begitu mendengar suara debuman keras dari kamar sahabatnya. Tadinya dia datang untuk sekedar mengingatkan Hitsugaya minum obat. Namun sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Dirinya sangat cemas dan khawatir.

"Astaga, Toushiro! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" pekik Ichigo begitu melihat Hitsugaya tersungkur di lantai sambil merintih kesakitan karena terjatuh cukup keras dan sepertinya lututnya pun terbentur ujung meja. "Kakimu memar! Tunggu disini, akan ku ambilkan es!" ucap Ichigo seraya bangkit. Namun, ada tangan kecil yang menahannya.

"Ini dimana?" ucap Hitsugaya parau. Ichigo yang tidak mengerti hanya mengeryit bingung. "Ini dimana, Kurosaki? Apakah listrik sedang padam? Mengapa gelap sekali? Cepat nyalakan lilin! Aku tidak dapat melihat apapun!"

Ichigo menengang. Dirinya tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Hitsugaya yang baru saja dia dengar. Ichigo menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini!" ujar Ichigo seraya menarik Hitsugaya berdiri.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hitsugaya masih dengan suara parau.

"Kita akan ke Rumah Sakit!" terdengar jelas, suara Ichigo bergetar. Dirinya panik sekaligus takut.

Hitsugaya menyentakan tangannya yang digenggam erat Ichigo. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan kesana!" Hitsugaya mencoba berbalik untuk mencapai ranjangnya.

"YAH! HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO! KAU HARUS KE RUMAH SAKIT!" ucap Ichigo meninggi. Dirinya tidak lagi bisa mentorelir sifat Hitsugaya yang sangat keras kepala. Sahabatnya kini tidak bisa melihat dan dia tidak akan diam begitu saja.

"TIDAK! AKU TI- ARGHH!" Hitsugaya jatuh bersimpuh, tanganya menjambak keras rambut putihnya. Kepalanya sakit. Sangat sakit lebih dari sebelumnya. "Arrggh!"

Caramel Ichigo membola, dirinya bergegas menghampiri Hitsugaya. Tangannya berusaha keras menahan tangan Hitsugaya yang terus menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. "Hentikan, Toushiro!" ucapnya lirih, air mata Ichigo mengalir begitu saja.

Tes_

Tes_

Tes_

Air mata Ichigo bertambah deras setelah melihat cairan merah yang mengalir dari hidung Hitsugaya. "O..oba..at argh! O.. obat ku, Kurosaki." Ucap Hitsugaya masih terus merintih. Matanya terpejam erat dan tangannya masih mencengram kuat rambutnya.

Ichigo bergerak linglung, berusaha segera menemukan obat Hitsugaya. Obat itu hanya obat peredam rasa sakit dan sedikit mengandung sedative. "I-ini. Kau minum." Ucap Ichigo menyuapi Hitsugaya obat. Hitsugaya bisa merasakan tangan Ichigo yang gemetar. Setelah itu Ichigo membantunya untuk berbaring di ranjang.

Nafas Hitsugaya yang tadinya memburu kini mulai kembali teratur. "Terima kasih, Kurosaki." Ucap Hitsugaya pelan, matanya terpejam. "Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur. Jangan lupa menyalakan lilin ketika aku bangun. Karena aku tidak suka gelap." Ocehnya.

Ichigo tersenyum miris "Aku akan menginap di sini. Jika kau mencariku, aku ada di ruang tv." Balas Ichigo, Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk dan mencoba menyamankan tidurnya. Ichigo tidak akan pulang. Karena Ichigo tahu, jika sesuatu terjadi, Hitsugaya tidak akan menghubunginya. Kini dirinya beralih ke dapur. Mengambil es dan handuk kecil serta air hangat. Untuk membersihkan darah mimisan Hitsugaya dan mengompres memarnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau lama sekali, Kuchiki." Gumam Hitsugaya pelan. Setelah melewati perdebatan panjang bersama Ichigo, akhirnya dia berhasil membujuk –memaksa Ichigo untuk mengantarnya ke taman. Sampai saat ini sejak kemarin malam, matanya masih belum kembali normal. Padahal Ichigo juga sudah memaksa ke Rumah Sakit. Tapi, Hitsugaya tidak mau karena memang dirinya tidak merasakan sakit apapun.

Ichigo bersedia mengantarnya asalkan Ichigo juga boleh mengawasinya dari jauh. Hitsugaya berdecak, dia heran sejak kapan sahabatnya itu berubah menjadi _babysitter wanna be_. "Toushiro, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap seseorang sambil mencoba duduk di sebelahnya. Rukia.

Hitsugaya menoleh pada Rukia, berusaha menutupi pandangan kosong turquoise-nya. Dirinya tersenyum. "A-ah iya. Bukan masalah." Jawabnya.

Rukia ikut tersenyum. Namun, pandangannya berubah khawatir ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Apakah kau sakit, Toushiro? Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat." Hitsugaya bisa merasakan kecemasan dari suara itu.

Hitsugaya menepis halus tangan Rukia yang menangkup wajahnya. Tak ingin Rukia menyadari sesuatu dari kedua matanya. Hitsugaya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Meskipun yang dilihat tetap sama saja, gelap. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

Rukia merasa tidak yakin. Tapi, dia hanya mengangguk mencoba mengerti. "Mataku indah 'kan, Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya tiba-tiba. Masih dengan menatap ke arah lain.

Rukia mengeryit bingung. "A-apa?"

Hitsugaya menghela nafas pelan. "Mataku indah." Ucapnya pelan. Rukia mengangguk kaku. Dirinya mengakui kalau mata Hitsugaya memang indah. Tapi, dia tidak mengerti maksud Hitsugaya mengatakan itu. "Tapi, kau tahu sesuatu. Kuchiki?" ucapnya lagi. "Bagiku matamu jauh lebih indah dari pada miliku. Membuatku ingin melihatnya terus." Ujarnya pelan.

Rukia menaikan kedua alisnya, bingung. "Kalau kau ingin melihat mataku. Mengapa sekarang kau tidak menatapku? Berhadapan denganku saja tidak!" ucap Rukia. Hitsugaya bisa merasakan gadis di sebelahnya ini sedikit merajuk. Hitsugaya terkekeh pelan, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Rukia. Rukia tersentak. "To-Toushiro?" ucapnya bingung sekaligus gugup.

"Aku mohon, sebentar saja. Biarkan aku seperti ini, Kuchiki." Ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut, terasa menyakitkan. Namun, Hitsugaya mencoba menyembunyikannya dan berusaha menahannya.

.

Hampir setengah jam Rukia mempertahankan posisi Hitsugaya yang bersandar di bahunya. Keduanya diam tidak berbicara apapun. Sekarang Rukia mulai merasakan bahu kanannya kram. "To-Toushiro. Bisakah kau bangun? Bahuku mulai sakit." Pinta Rukia. Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Rukia pikir Hitsugaya tertidur. "Toushiro? Bangun, Toushiro! Bahuku pegal." Pinta Rukia lagi, Hitsugaya masih belum menjawab.

Akhirnya Rukia menggeser sedikit duduknya dan mencoba mengangkat kepala Hitsugaya dari bahunya. Namun, seketika itu iris violetnya membola. "Astaga, Toushiro! Kau kenapa?!" ucap Rukia sedikit berteriak. Hidung Hitsugaya mengeluarkan darah, wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya terpejam sempurna. Rukia meletakan kepala Hitsugaya di pangkuannya sambil terus menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus itu. Dirinya mulai terisak. "Toushiro, bangun! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" ucap Rukia panik.

"Kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit!" ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar tidak kalah paniknya.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Cepat, Rukia!" bentak Ichigo dan sudah berlari sambil menggendong Hitsugaya. Rukia segera menyusulnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jelaskan padaku!" tuntut Rukia. Saat ini dirinya bersama Ichigo sedang menunggu dokter yang menangani Hitsugaya keluar dari Emergency Room. "Apa yang terjadi, Ichigo? Jelaskan padaku! Ada apa dengan Toushiro?" tanyanya, sesekali terisak dan menghapus air mata yang keluar dari violetnya.

Ichigo menghela nafas kemudian mengusap wajahnya lelah. "Toushiro mengalami pembekuan darah syaraf matanya."

Seketika violet Rukia membola. "A-apa? Apa yang kau katakan?" ucapnya parau.

Ichigo menatap gadis di sebelahnya sendu. Lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Keluarga Toushiro mengalami kecelakaan, 6 bulan yang lalu. Sepulang mengunjungi Hitsugaya-_baasan_. Akibat kecelakaan itu, kedua orang tua Toushiro meninggal dunia." Ucap Ichigo memberi jeda. "Toushiro sempat tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari akibat benturan keras di kepala yang diterimanya. Dan setelah itu, semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Sampai satu bulan kemudian, Toushiro mengeluh kepalanya sering terasa sakit–

"Akhirnya, aku mengantarnya ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjalani pemeriksaan lanjutan. Dan ternyata, hasilnya seperti ini." Ucap Ichigo lalu mendesah pelan.

"Apakah tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?" tanya Rukia dengan suara serak.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Operasi. Tapi, sayangnya Toushiro tidak mau melakukan itu." Ucap Ichigo kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

"Kemungkinan Toushiro selamat dari operasi sangat kecil. Bahkan bisa dibilang, operasi akan mempercepat Toushiro pada kematiannya." Rukia semakin terisak mendegar itu, dirinya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain menangis. "Kau tahu satu hal, Rukia? Sejak kemarin malam, mata Toushiro tidak dapat melihat."

Cklek_

Ichigo dan Rukia bergegas berdiri setelah melihat dokter keluar dari Emergency Room. "Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" tanya Ichigo cepat.

Dokter itu menghela nafasnya kemudian melepas kacamata yang beliau pakai. "Sudah saya katakan, hanya operasi yang dapat menangani pembekuan darah tersebut. Namun, sayangnya sampai sekarang Hitsugaya-_san_ belum mau menandatangani surat persetujuan operasi. Jujur saja, kondisinya semakin memburuk." Rukia kembali terisak, Ichigo hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Sekarang Hitsugaya-_san_ sudah sadar, kalian boleh masuk untuk menemuinya. Saya harus memeriksa pasien lain. Permisi."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Dokter."

.

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Hitsugaya. Kini dirinya sedang duduk bersandar _head bed_. Hitsugaya mengucapkan itu karena dirinya mendengar seseorang menangis. Hitsugaya tahu tangisan itu milik Rukia.

"Apakah terasa pusing?" tanya Ichigo. Walaupun Hitsugaya tidak tahu Ichigo menangis atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, Hitsugaya mendengar suara Ichigo bergetar.

Hitsugaya menggeleng, lalu menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Mencoba turun dari ranjang. "Ayo, kita pulang! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." ucapnya sambil berjalan hati-hati. "Ah! Sepertinya aku harus membeli tongkat karena teman-temanku sudah tidak mau membantuku berjalan." katanya. Setelah itu dirinya merasakan Ichigo dan Rukia menggenggam kedua tangannya.

Hitsugaya besyukur masih belum bisa melihat. Karena dirinya tidak ingin melihat air mata Rukia. Mendengarnya menangis saja itu sudah cukup menyakitkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hitsugaya dibantu Ichigo untuk berbaring di ranjang. Kini mereka telah sampai di kamar rumah Hitsugaya. "Apakah Kuchiki sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

Ichigo menghela nafas sambil membetulkan letak selimut Hitsugaya. "Iya, dia sudah pulang." Jawabnya. "Kau istirahat saja. Aku ada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam." Katanya. "Jika butuh sesuatu, tidak perlu bergerak. Cukup memanggilku nanti aku akan datang."

"Hmm." Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Ichigo melirik seseorang yang dari tadi hanya diam. Kemudian, beralih ke dapur.

Seseorang itu, Rukia. Dirinya berusaha untuk tidak terisak ataupun bersuara sedikitpun. Kalau Hitsugaya tahu dia ada di sini, pasti akan langsung menyuruhnya pulang. Kini Rukia bersimpuh di sebelah ranjang Hitsugaya. Memandang wajah pucat itu dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Kau memasak apa?" tanya Rukia. Dirinya baru saja keluar dari kamar Hitsugaya dan segera menghampiri Ichigo di dapur.

Ichigo melihat Rukia sekilas. Namun, pandangannya kembali fokus pada sesuatu yang sedang dia buat. "Apakah Toushiro sudah tidur?" Ichigo balik bertanya. Rukia hanya mengangguk dan seraya duduk di kursi makan. "Aku memasak ramen. Kau ingin aku buatkan juga atau ingin membuat sendiri?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Rukia menggeleng. "A-ah biar aku membuatnya sendiri." jawabnya. "Apakah Toushiro juga akan makan ramen?" Rukia pikir Hitsugaya tidak mungkin memakan ramen. "Aku bisa membuatkannya bubur, jika kau tidak keberatan." Lanjut Rukia.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Aku tidak keberatan. Dan Toushiro, juga tidak akan memakan ramen buatanku." Rukia mengeryit bingung. "Toushiro akan bangun besok pagi. Dan jika dia sudah bangun, kau boleh memasak bubur untuknya." Jawab Ichigo.

"Ah, baiklah." Rukia mengangguk. "Ka-kau tidur dimana?" tanya Rukia. Sekarang giliran Rukia yang memasak ramen untuknya.

Ichigo kini sedang duduk di kursi makan. "Aku akan tidur di ruang tv." Dari ekor matanya, Ichigo dapat melihat Rukia mengangguk. "Kau bisa tidur di kamar orang tua Toushiro, jika kau mau." Lanjut Ichigo.

Rukia menoleh. "A-apa? Ah, tidak. Tidak perlu." Jawab Rukia gugup.

Ichigo menaikan satu alisnya. "Lalu kau ingin pulang?" Rukia menggeleng lagi. "Lalu kau ingin tidur di mana?" Rukia diam, sambil meneruskan masak. "Kalau begitu, Aku ku siapkan futon untukmu. Di kamar Toushiro saja, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Rukia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Ichigo menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sinar Matahari memaksanya untuk membuka mata. Cahaya yang masuk membuatnya kembali memejamkan turquoise-nya. "Akh!" erang Hitsugaya, belum dapat membiasakan diri. Bahkan, dirinya belum menyadari ada seseorang memanggil namanya dengan panik dari sebelah ranjangnya.

Rukia tersenyum senang, begitu melihat Hitsugaya mengerjapkan matanya. Namun, dirinya berubah khawatir saat mendengar Hitsugaya mengerang. "Ada apa, Toushiro? Apa yang kau rasa kan? Dimana yang sakit? Toushiro? Aku mohon, tolong jawab aku!" ucap Rukia panik.

Hitsugaya masih mengerjapkan mata. Setelah sudah terbiasa, dia beralih menatap sebelah kiri ranjangnya. Seketika turquoise-nya membola. "Ku-Kuchiki? Di mana Kurosaki? Mengapa dia tidak ada disini?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil berusaha duduk dan melihat sekitar.

"Ichigo se- tunggu dulu! Kau bisa melihat?!" pekik Rukia, dirinya baru saja ingin menjawab dan kemudian menyadari kalau Hitsugaya kembali bisa melihat. "Kau bisa melihat lagi, Toushiro!" jerit Rukia senang.

Hitsugaya terlihat bingung, memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. "A-aku. Aah? I-iya, aku bisa melihat lagi, Kuchiki." Ucapnya pelan masih belum percaya. Tiba-tiba Rukia menghambur memeluknya dari samping.

"Ah! Aku senang sekali! Benar-benar senang!" ucapnya sambil memeluk Hitsugaya. Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum tipis. "Dari satu jam yang lalu, Ichigo kembali ke kampusnya. Dia akan datang lagi kesini setelah pulang kuliah." Ucap Rukia sambil melepas pelukannya. "Ichigo pasti akan sangat senang sekali mengetahui ini!"

"Ku buatkan kau bubur ya!" ujar Rukia seraya berdiri.

Hitsugaya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak lapar." Ucapnya.

Rukia melotot ke arah Hitsugaya. "Tidak bisa! Dari semalam kau belum makan apapun. Kau harus makan! Karena kau harus minum obat!" omel Rukia kemudian beranjak ke dapur. Hitsugaya hanya menghela nafas. Lalu, menyandarkan punggungnya pada _head bed_.

Beberapa menit kemudian Rukia kembali ke kamar Hitsugaya dengan membawa semangkuk bubur yang masih panas. "Kau mau aku menyuapi mu atau-"

"Biar aku makan sendiri." potong Hitsugaya cepat.

Rukia tersenyum geli. "Ah, baiklah." Ucapanya kemudian menyerahkan semangkuk bubur pada Hitsugaya. Selama Hitsugaya makan, Rukia hanya melihatnya dalam diam sesekali juga tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

Rukia yang dari tadi melamun, menjawab bingung. "A-apa?"

"Kau terlihat seperti orang sakit jiwa jika terus menatapku seperti tadi."

Rukia melotot sebal, ingin sekali menjitak kepala Hitsugaya yang asal bicara. "Yah! Kalau bicara jangan sembarangan!" omelnya. "A-aku menatap mu karena- bukankah kemarin kau sendiri yang bilang ingin terus menatap mataku?" kilah Rukia. "Ya, aku hanya membantumu saja."

Hitsugaya menghela nafas "Aku selesai." Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong.

Rukia tersenyum puas. "Bagus! Sekarang kau harus minum obat mu!" ucap Rukia persis seperti perawat Rumah Sakit. "Aku akan ada di sini hingga Ichigo datang. Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil saja aku."

Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk. Kini dirinya berbaring dan memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku lelah." Katanya pelan.

Rukia mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau istirahat saja dulu. Nanti akan ku bangunkan saat makan siang." Ujar Rukia beranjak pergi dari kamar Hitsugaya. Lagi pula, obat yang di berikan pada Hitsugaya juga mengandung sedative. Jadi, dia akan tertidur sedikit lama.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah datang?" ucap Rukia senang saat melihat Ichigo menghampirinya di dapur. Saat ini dirinya sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka bertiga.

Ichigo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Toushiro-"

"Dia sudah bisa melihat!" potong Rukia cepat. Ichigo membelakan matanya tak percaya. Rukia mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. "Tadi pagi saat dia bangun, dia kembali dapat melihat. Aku sudah memasakan bubur dan memberinya obat. Lalu, dia tertidur lagi." ucap Rukia "Rencananya aku akan membangunkan Toushiro saat makan si-"

"Biar aku yang membangunkannya!" ujar Ichigo segera bergegas menuju kamar Hitsugaya. Rukia masih tersenyum melihatnya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Ichigo masuk ke dalam kamar Hitsugaya dengan senyum senang. Dilihat sahabatnya itu masih terlelap. Ichigo menghampiri kemudian bersimpuh di sebelah ranjang Hitsugaya. "Bangun, Toushiro!" ucapnya halus. "Yah, pemalas! Bangun! Kau harus makan siang." Ucapnya sambil sedikit menggoyangkan lengan Hitsugaya. "Toushiro?" ucapnya lagi agak sedikit keras.

Sesaat senyuman di wajah Ichigo menghilang. "To-Toushiro! Bangun!" ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Hitsugaya kasar. "Toushiro!" teriaknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Te-tenang, Ichigo." Ucap Rukia pelan "Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya lagi lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo berjalan bulak-balik di depan Ruang ICU dengan tampang frustasi. Dia menghiraukan ucap-ucapan Rukia sejak tadi. Tiba-tiba pintu Ruang ICU terbuka, menampakan seorang Dokter yang keluar dari sana. "Do-dokter." Ucap Ichigo segera menghampiri. "Bagaimana?"

"Saya tidak bisa menjamin apapun untuk keselamatan Hitsugaya-_san_ pada saat ini." Ucapnya tenang. "Jika saja Hitsugaya-_san_ mau melakukan operasi, saya pikir masih ada sedikit kesempatan."

"Lalu mengapa tidak dilakukan saja, Dokter!" ucap Ichigo emosi, Rukia di sebelah hanya bisa mengusap punggu Ichigo. Menyuruhnya tenang, padahal dirinya sendiri pun sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Dokter itu menghela nafas. "Maafkan kami, Kurosaki-_san_. Sampai saat ini Hitsugaya-_san_ berlum menandatangani surat persetujuan itu."

"Saya yang akan menandatanganinya!" ucap Ichigo, caramelnya sudah mulai tergenang air.

Dokter itu menggeleng iba. "Hanya Hitsugaya-_san_ sendiri atau keluarganya yang boleh menandatangani surat itu." Ichigo membelakan mata tak percaya. "Maafkan kami, itu sudah prosedur Rumah Sakit." Ucap Dokter itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo serta Rukia.

"Arrgghh!" teriak Ichigo frustasi. Rukia sudah menangis, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mengucapkan kata tenang. "Tenang, Rukia? Kau bilang itu?! Mereka bahkan lebih mementingkan prosedur dari pada menyelamatkan satu nyawa! Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang sedangkan sahabatku akan mati?! Hah?!" ucap Ichigo emosi. Rukia tambah terisak, dirinya hanya terduduk di kursi tunggu sambil menutup wajahnya, menangis.

.

.

.

Setelah keadaan cukup tenang, Rukia mengajak Ichigo untuk masuk ke dalam Ruang ICU. Hati Ichigo seperti tersayat melihat Hitsugaya tengah terbaring di ranjang yang penuh dengan alat-alat kedokteran. Tubuhnya dikelilingi selang-selang aneh serta wajahnya hampir tak terlihat kerena tertutup masker oksigen. Air mata Ichigo terjatuh lagi.

Rukia di sebelahnya mencoba menggenggam tangan kecil Hitsugaya, dingin. Itulah yang Rukia rasakan dan tentu saja si empunya tangan tidak membalas genggaman Rukia. Rukia terisak. Sesaat Rukia merasakan jemari Hitsugaya yang di genggamnya bergerak kecil.

"To-Toushiro?" ucap Rukia serak. Ichigo langsung beralih menatap wajah Hitsugaya. Kedua alis itu berkerut dan tak lama Hitsugaya mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

Hitsugaya menatap kedua sahabatnya yang terdiam dengan pandangan lemah. Kemudian tersenyum, meskipun senyum itu tidak terlihat oleh Rukia ataupun Ichigo karena terhalang masker oksigen yang masih dikenakannya. "Kalian tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" ucapnya pelan. Ichigo hanya menatapnya datar. Namun, masih terlihat jelas sisa-sisa air mata wajahnya. Sedangkan Rukia, sangat berusaha untuk tidak menangis. "Baiklah, tersenyum." Ucap Hitsugaya pelan.

Ichigo mengerutkan alis tak mengerti dan Rukia yang dari tadi menunduk kini beralih menatap Hitsugaya. "Aku ingin melihat kalian tersenyum." Ulangnya. Akhirnya Ichigo senyum terpaksa, Rukia tersenyum sambil berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. "Ah! Bahkan saat tersenyum pun kau masih terlihat jelek, Kurosaki." Ejek Hitsugaya. Jika bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini, Ichigo pasti sudah jengkel setengah mati. Tapi sekarang, Ichigo bahkan merasa senang. Setidaknya sampai saat ini Hitsugaya masih berbicara padanya.

"Ku-Kuchiki." Panggil Hitsugaya terbata. Rukia langsung mengeratkan genggamannya pada Hitsugaya yang dari tadi belum dia lepas. Hitsugaya membalas genggaman itu. Rukia merasa tangan itu bertambah dingin. "A-aku ingin mangatakan satu hal." Katanya. "A-aku, Aku menyukaimu." Saat itu juga air mata Rukia sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi, Rukia menangis. "Ka-kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Ka-karena aku tidak bertanya padamu." Ucapnya lagi. Rukia tambah mengeratkan genggamannya. "Aku mohon jangan menangis." Pinta Hitsugaya lemah.

Rukia menggeleng, mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. Namun, tidak bisa. Ichigo melirik kadiogram Hitsugaya, detak jantungnya melemah. "To-Toushiro!" panggil Ichigo panik.

Mata Hitsugaya sudah setengah terpejam, suaranya semakin lemah. "Aku lelah, Kurosaki." Ucapnya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ti-tidak! Bicara padaku! Terus bicara padaku! Tetap bicara padaku, Toushiro!" ucap Ichigo sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Hitsugaya kasar. "Bicara padaku! Ejek aku sepuas yang kau mau!"

"A-aku hanya ingin tidur, Kuro-saki. Terima kasih." Ucap Hitsugaya semakin tak terdengar.

Ichigo seperti hilang kendali, dia terus mengguncang tubuh Hitsugaya. "Yah! Tukang tidur! Bangun! Aku bilang, bangun sekarang Toushiro!" Rukia semakin terisak, tangan Hitsugaya yang digenggamnya melemas. Dirinya pun ikut jatuh melemas di samping ranjang Hitsugaya. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Rukia pedih.

Dan, bunyi nyaring dari kadiogram menandakan, Hitsugaya telah tidur tenang.

.

**-..finish..-**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

**Epilog_**

.

Dua bulan kemudian, Rukia mengunjungi makam Hitsugaya. Di tanganya terdapat sebuket Bunga Lily. Beberapa meter sebelum mencapai makam Hitsugaya, langkah Rukia terhenti. Dirinya melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di samping makam sahabatnya itu. Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum bergegas menghampiri.

"Ichigo." Sapa Rukia pelan. Ichigo sedikit menoleh padanya. Lalu, pandanganya kembali beralih pada foto Hitsugaya yang di letakan di atas makamnya. Rukia menghela nafas, matanya ikut beralih memandang foto itu. "Kau tahu, Ichigo? Mengapa aku tidak menjawab perkataan Toushiro waktu itu?" ucapnya tanpa berpaling dari foto Hitsugaya. Ichigo pun sama. Namun, telinganya terus mendengarkan ucapan Rukia.

Rukia menghela nafas lagi. "Ya, memang Toushiro tidak menyuruhku untuk menjawabnya. Namun, memang aku tidak berniat menjawab." Katanya, membuat Ichigo sedikit melirik Rukia. Rukia berpaling menatap Ichigo, Ichigo sendiri segara kembali menatap foto Hitsugaya. "Karena. Karena A-Aku menyukaimu." Caramel Ichigo membola, dirinya langsung menatap Rukia. Meminta penjelasan.

Rukia hanya tersenyum menatapnya. Ichigo kembali menunduk. "Maafkan aku." Katanya, membuat senyum Rukia pudar.

Rukia mengangguk kemudian tersenyum kembali. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Ichigo." Ucapnya, lalu segera bersimpuh di hadapan makam Hitsugaya. Meletakan bunganya di sebelah bunga yang Ichigo taruh. Kemudian memejamkan matanya, berdoa.

Ichigo hanya menatap Rukia dalam diam, kemudian pandanganya berpaling pada foto Hitsugaya lagi. Ichigo mendesah. Lalu, ikut bersimpuh di sebelah Rukia. "_Maafkan aku, Toushiro. Maafkan aku karena aku juga menyukainya."_

.

.

**#####**

.

* * *

.

* * *

Saya hanya mau bilang…

Jangan timpuk sayaaaaa!

tanggan saya nggak bisa berhenti nulis untuk nggak nyelipin (?) sedikit romance disini.. *bow*

Jadi maafkan saya.. ^^v

.

**Terima kasih telah membaca! ^^**

**Review pleaassee?**

_-salam ryn-s-_


End file.
